For electronically switching a signal applied to a load between an on state and an off state, various kinds of switching devices may be used. For example, in the field of high-power electronics, transistor-based power devices may be employed for such switching tasks. Such power devices may for example be implemented on the basis of a Metal Oxide Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) or on the basis of a Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT).
However, in particular when performing the switching at high frequencies, e.g., in the range of 100 kHz, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be generated and affect the power device itself or other devices. Accordingly, it may be necessary to limit EMI to meet technical standards, such as CISPR 25, and/or to achieve a desired level of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
Accordingly there is a need for techniques which allow for efficient and reliable operation of a switching device.